Coffee Time II
by allihyun
Summary: AU. -aku, kau, kopi dan cerita-cerita bahagiaku-. Shortfic. Too much repetition. Sasuke's POV. Review?


_-aku, kau, kopi dan cerita-cerita bahagiaku-_

.

.

**allihyun **presents

**Coffee Time II**

A **SasuSaku **Fanfiction

**AU. OOC. Typo(s). Diksi monoton. Too much repetition.**

**DLDR is on term**

**Naruto and its chara **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Coffee Time II **©** allihyun**

**.**

**Coffee Time II**

Kopi.

Minuman dengan kadar kafein cukup tinggi, berwarna hitam pekat dan tentu saja, _pahit_. Sensasi rasa yang aku suka. Hm, sebenarnya bukan secara spesifik aku menyukai kopi karena rasanya yang pahit. Terkadang aku suka memandangi warnanya yang hitam pekat, mungkin karena mirip warna mataku. Kadang juga aku hanya berlama-lama menikmati aromanya, menenangkan. Tapi itu tidak bisa kusebutkan sebagai alasanku menyukai kopi. Yang aku tahu pasti _aku suka kopi_.

Berbeda dengan_mu_—yang tidak pernah menyukai kopi.

Tapi tetap saja aku selalu mengajakku ke tempat ini. Jika aku sedang ingin berbagi denganmu. Berbagi tentang cerita-cerita bahagiaku. Ya, _hanya_ dengan_mu_ lah aku membaginya karena _hanya kau_ yang bisa benar-benar mendengarkanku. Tanpa banyak menyela apalagi mengeluh. Karena itu lah, aku selalu nyaman bercerita padamu dibandingkan dengan siapa pun. Banyak orang berpikir aku terlalu irit bicara untuk bercerita. Tapi bukan berarti orang irit bicara tidak ingin didengarkan bukan? Untungnya ada kau yang selalu menyediakan waktumu hanya untuk sekedar mendengarkan aku. _Hanya kau_.

Seperti hari ini. Sama seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya saat aku ingin bercerita padamu. Selalu saja kau yang datang duluan, duduk di meja paling ujung di sisi jendela yang menghadap ke jalan. Meja yang selalu kita pakai jika berkunjung kesini. Kafe langgananku sejak menginjak bangku SMA. Setelah melambai sekilas padamu dan seperti biasa—selalu disambut seutas senyum lebar yang membuat mata hijau emeraldmu menyipit—aku pun segera bergegas menuju ke tempatmu duduk. Kemudian seperti biasanya aku akan memesan _black coffee_. Sedangkan kau, duduk dengan manis bersiap mendengarkan ceritaku. Kau tidak pernah memesan kopi karena seperti yang kubilang tadi, _rasa sukamu pada kopi berbanding terbalik dengan kegemaranku pada kopi._

Dan mulailah cerita-cerita bahagiaku mengalir dari bibirku.

Sambil menyesap kopi pahit itu aku bercerita tentang kebahagiaanku karena mendapat sesuatu atau berhasil lolos perlombaan tertentu atau mendapat ijin untuk melanjutkan kuliah di bidang arsitek atau bahkan hanya sekedar berhasil memecahkan teka-teki silang yang rumit. Semua kuceritakan padamu, tak satu pun terlewatkan. Dan kau akan selalu merespon semuanya dengan senyuman lebar—yang semakin kita dewasa semakin tak mencapai matamu. Sebagai sahabatmu sejak kecil, aku tahu dengan baik bagaimana _senyumanmu_ yang sebenarnya.

Aku mengenal senyummu sama baiknya aku mengenal ketidaksukaanmu pada rasa pahit kopi. Dan aku tidaklah terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kenapa senyummu semakin lama semakin aneh. Sebagai laki-laki tentu aku bisa merasakan perasaan lawan jenisku yang _berbeda_ padaku, tak terkecuali _kau_. Aku tahu, aku bisa merasakan, tapi aku _tidak bisa membalas_. Sekuat apa pun aku berusaha aku tetap tidak bisa mengubahmu untuk jadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Tapi untuk memintamu berhenti menjadi sahabat baik sekaligus pendengar terbaikku, aku tak sanggup. Aku tak sanggup kehilangan seseorang yang selalu mau mendengarkanku, selalu tersenyum untukku. _Toh_ kau tidak pernah protes. _Toh_ kau tetap selalu tersenyum apa pun inti ceritaku. _Toh_ kau tetap ikut bahagia apa pun alasan bahagiaku. Katakan lah aku egois. Karena tidak menerimamu atau melepaskanmu. Ya, aku egois. _Egois karenamu_.

Karena itu lah, aku tetap seperti ini. Menceritakan padamu apa saja hal yang membuatku bahagia. Termasuk kabar bahagia yang akan kubawakan hari ini. Aku menyesap kopi hitamku sambil berkata,

"Sakura, hari ini juga aku akan melamarnya!"

_Pahit. _Sekilas aku bisa merasakan rasa itu menghampiri wajahmu. Tapi kemudian,

"Semangat ya, Sasuke-kun! Kau harus berjuang!"

Kau tetap _tersenyum_. Sangat lebar. Sampai kedua mata emeraldmu menyipit.

Nah, Haruno Sakura. Sekarang katakan, bagaimana aku bisa untuk tidak egois?

**=== selesai ===**

Oke, ini Sasuke vers-nya. Saya pake Sasuke pov-nya. Semoga ngena ya m(_ _)m

Disini Sasuke nyebelin ya? **Iya**! Pengen nendang rasanya! **Bener banget**! Hahaha. =="

So? Adakah yang mau **review **versinya Sasuke yang egois ini? XD

**Story only= 544word**

**100413, withmysleepyhead**

**allihyun**


End file.
